Unexpected Imprint
by hAyLeYbUg24
Summary: Kimberely Elizabeth Connweller is your average straight- A painfully shy nerd with a crush on the gorgeous Jared Walker. What happens when he imprints on her? Will she accept he really loves her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything Stephenie Meyer made up is hers.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys:) I know I just started on my other story _Confusing Imprint_, but I've always wanted to do a Jared and Kim story. I've always loved the story where the hot popular guy notices the nerdy girl. It's just really romantic. Lol. If only real life was like that. Haha. Well I guess Read and Review:)**

**P.S. I know this is short, but its just the prologue. Chapter 1 will be put up tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

Hi. My name is Kimberly Elizabeth Connweller, but my family and friends call me Kim. I'm a senior at La Push High School and my best friend is Sophie Myers. I'm a straight-A student and painfully shy. I'm a social outcast or to be more specific a geek.

I'm not ugly, but I'm not exactly beautiful either. I'm just average. Plain. I have long black wavy hair that reaches to the bottom of my ribs and light brown eyes with specks of honey in them. My cheeks are way too out of porpotion with my face. My best feature would have to be my eyelashes. They are really long, full, and black. My skin was a pretty tan color.

I have two younger twin sisters Destiny Jessica Connweller (DJ) and Ava Katherine Connweller who are 6. They both have long curly black hair except Destiny has emerald green eyes and Ava has carribbean blue eyes. I love them very much.

My parents, Walter and Katherine, are very loving parents who support me.

My life was pretty much... well.. boring. Until the day Jared finally noticed-imprinted on- me.

Jared Walker.

The guy of my dreams. His amazing dark brown eyes and cropped jet black hair. His full red lips that looked so soft and were always pulled up into a charming smile. He was the object of every girl's fantasies.

My story is kind of like those books where hot boy finally notices geeky girl. I don't want to give away too much though.

Thus begins my story starting from the VERY beginning.

**Prologue is complete:) Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow:) SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:P**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know that the Prologue sucked lol.

The pitter patter of the raindrops were knocking on my window whenever I woke up. I sighed as I lay there thinking. I looked over at my alarm clock. The red number flashed 6:45 a.m. I groaned into my pillow. Another day of school. I stretched as I sat up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes as my feet touched the cold wooden floor. I raced towards the bathroom and closed the door.

When the hot water hit my back, I relaxed and all the tension seemed to go away. After I took my shower and blow dryed my hair, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my closet. After picking out a sweatshirt and a pair of bluejeans with tennis shoes, I pulled my long wavy hair back into a loose pontail with strands hanging down my face. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to be greeted by squeals.

"Kimmy!" two voices squealed while grabbing a leg each. I chuckled.

"Ava!" I said while placing a kiss on her head. "Destiny!" I said while placing a kiss on her head. They let go of my legs and raced towards the kitchen.

"Kim!" my mom said. I turned towards her. She had her hair pulled back into a severe bun and green hospital scrubs on. She kissed my forehead and headed to the door. "Ava! DJ! Let's go," mom called from the door. They raced out the door and waved goodbye to me. I waved back to them. "Have a good day, Kim," mom called while heading out the door.

* * *

I arrived at the school 5 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. As soon as I got to my locker I saw my best friend Sophie. Sophie Myers was a California girl. She had beautiful long curly blonde hair with big blue eyes. She was more outgoing than I was and way prettier, but we were best friends.

"Hey Kim," Sophie said while smiling. I smile back.

"Hey Soph," I said while unlocking my locker.

"So did you hear Jared Walker is back?" she asked excitedly. I nearly dropped my books. Jared Walker! I haven't seen him in over 2 weeks. Jared was the boy of my dreams. He was popular, athletic, and unbelieveably handsome. Just thinking about him made my stomach feel like butterflies were fluttering in it.

"Really?" I asked casually as I put my books in my locker. Sophie smirked at me.

"Kim. I know you like him. Don't deny it, but you're way too good for him. If he hasn't noticed you now... Well.. that's his problem," she said finally. I sighed. I knew she was right, but my heart hurt at the thought.

_BBRRRIINNNGGG_

Saved by the bell! How cliche.

"Seeya," I called to Sophie as I ran to my 1st period.

* * *

I was waiting for 3rd period anxiously. My first class with Jared. I listened in to all the whispers in the hallway.

"He has gotten so much more gorgeous!"

"He is like freakishly tall now!"

"Have you seen his muscles?"

Every whisper I heard made me more anxious to see him. When the bell rang for 3rd period, I nearly squealed in excitement. I would finally get to see Jared. I raced through the hallways and made it into my Spanish class. I sat down and watched the door. I saw people grudgingly walk in the class. I started tapping my pencil impatiently. When I started to lose hope and figure he skipped class, he waltzed in and I nearly gasped out loud. He was... Was it even possible? More gorgeous! Jared looked more like a man than a boy. His shoulder length jet black hair was cropped, his dark brown eyes looked serious, and his full lips were pulled down in a frown. He was wearing a tight black shirt that accented his bulging muscles. He had grown at least a foot. I nearly passed out. Was this really Jared?

"Mr. Walker. It's good to see you again. Take your seat by Mrs. Connweller," Mrs. Gregory said while eyeing him. I blushed and looked down at my desk. I heard him sit down and my heart started fluttering.

"Kim," Mrs. Gregory called.

"Ma'am?" I asked looking at her. She gestured toward Jared.

"Can you give your notes to Jared so that he can copy all that he missed?" she asked. I nodded my head. I grabbed my notebook and turned to him while shyly looking down.

"Here," I said quietly. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He looked at me and the did a double take. He looked at me in shock at first, but then he looked awed. I blushed and looked down while handing him the notebook. He seemed to be in a trance. Was there something on my face?

"Jared?" I asked tentavily. He looked excited about something.

"You know my name?" he asked. I looked at him strangely.

"Um.. Yea.. I've known it since kindergarten," I said. He looked upset about something.

"Oh," he said lamely. He starred at me the rest of the class period. I started becoming a little uncomfortable. Why was he suddenly talking to me?

When the bell rang, Jared still just sat there staring at me. I packed up my stuff and left the classroom.

"KIM! KIM! Wait up!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turn around and face Jared. He was smiling at me. I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Do you want to have lunch?"

I looked at him in shock. "Why?" slipped out before I could stop it. "I meant why do you want me to have lunch with you? You've never talked to me before now," I said quietly while blushing deeper.

"Well. I want to get to know you," he said. I looked at him still confused.

"Alright," I said unsurely. He looked relieved.

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch," he waved as he ran to his next class. OMG! Did that just happen?


End file.
